An integrated development environment (IDE) is a software application that provides comprehensive facilities to computer programmers for software development. Some IDE features include, a source code editor, a compiler and/or an interpreter, build automation tools, and/or a debugger. There are two categories of IDE's: 1) a traditional desktop-based IDE and 2) a web-based IDE. A web-based IDE is a browser-based code development environment requiring no installation on a local developer workstation and which can be accessed with a connection to the server and an available browser using, for example, HTML5-based UI technology. A web-based IDE reduces hardware costs and management overhead while ensuring everyone with latest IDE version and patches. Consequently, developers can make code changes from anywhere, using any machine. Without the ability to manage entity data model extensible markup language (XML) (EDMX) files with support for, example, context-aware intelligent code completion and real-time validations, software development is more costly, takes more time, can be a less-than-pleasant experience, and requires more overall effort.